movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Panda Smoochie and Floral Rugg's Wedding
(That big morning in Beijing) (however) It's A Birthday Day!It's A Birthday Day! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgOu0P5GURI (Phone rings) (loudly) (Someone gets it) (and answers it) (Song starts) Thumbelina: Hey, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: Hey, Thumbelina. Thumbelina: Is the wedding today? Wubbzy: Yeah, you bet it will be the best yet. Thumbelina: Let's spread the word 'Hurray'! Wubbzy: Hey, Ed boys. Thumbelina: Hey, Callie. We'll surprise Panda today. Callie: I'll be there. Just explain where. Both: Then we'll all celebrate. All: Because it's a special wedding day. Eds: Yay! PPGs: Time for romance. Kittens: Hooray! Dwarfs: Love will get a chance. Adorable Family: We'll see the groom and bride. Pooh and the Gang: It's a wedding day. Salt, Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon: Fun for everyone! Mario and Luigi: And we'll all sing and dance. Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina: We sure will! (Another phone call) Wubbzy: Hey, Fat Albert. Sheila Rae: Wallace, Panda and Floral's Wedding is today. Wallace: Eh! That sounds like fun, Gromit. Sheila Rae: If you get them a wedded gift, You'll give them a lift. (Sheep baas) Ellie: Hey, Pollyannas. Pollyannas: Hey, Ellie. Ellie: Better join in the romance now. Juliet: You can count on us. Reba: With a 1. Jessie: 2. Polly: 3. Marie: 4. Priscillia: 5. Isaac: 6. And 7. Wallace: Oh boy! Vultures: Yay! All: It's a wedding day. Yeah! Wallace: Can't wait for Kung Fu Quasi. All: It's a wedding day. Yeah! Mushu: Or Kung Fu Owen. All: It's a wedding day. Yeah! Timothy Q. Mouse: Can't wait to do a Kung Fu Panda spoof. All: It's a wedding day. Yeah! Aku Aku: Since Andrew watches Kung Fu Panda, Stephen should watch Kung Fu Panda more often. (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1M2j44w4ObL-ExK83XpzqP_hLXCsa826- Patricia: Now we can be day and fancy free. Didian: Come around. Come around. Keep it going round. Patricia: We will be as happy as can be. Anjelica: You and me, you and me, and you and me. Patricia: After this, We'll do as we please. Anjelica: With some vintage food and some cups of water. Sisters: And we'll live the life for you and me. Patricia: This shall be fun. Poodles: Hey ladies. Patricia: Oh, hi, Poodles. Didian: It's a good day, It's a wedding day. Anjelica: Let's be the best girls, Madame, okay? Patricia: Here comes the bride, La-la-la-la. (hums) Didian: Look, I'm a bride. Anjelica: And I'm a groom. (Poodles took them to a private room) (and hit them all) (BIFF, WALLOP, BASH, BANG, HIT) (birds tweet) Patricia: Poodles, You can't hit a girl with a stick in her mouth. Can you? (BOP) Anjelica: She can. Didian: Told you so. (Later) (somehow) (Song begins) Floral: I'm Floral Rugg and I'm Panda's love interest, I rule everything, it's really not that hard, I'm in charge of it all and I like it that way, 'Cause everyone has to do what I say! I'm Bunnie Rabbot and I'm Panda's love interest. They say, do this. You say, yes, with pleasure. Do that. They say, yes, with pleasure. Give me this. They say, yes, your pleasure. Bring me that. They say, yes, with pleasure. That's why I sing this song, 'Cause brides are never wrong, Yeah, that's why I sing this song, 'Cause brides are never wrong. (hums) (Song ends) (and stops) Paw: You ready, Sweet? Floral: Yes, Dad. I sure am. Maw: That's the perfect dress to be a bride. Shag: Because I'm so excited about wanting to do a Kung Fu Panda spoof since we get the point. Paw: Stop reminding us. Maw: We will be doing a Kung Fu Panda spoof as long as we remember to do it. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 Kaz: Now that is enough! Fine. I can accept that if Andrew says we can do a Kung Fu Panda spoof, then I'm sure we may want to do Kung Fu Quasi, or either Kung Fu Owen, since he's excited? Hello?! Yumi: Take it easy. Kaz: You girls take it easy!! Ami: You have to be patient and not angry. Okay? Kaz: Yeah. Right! I understand. I'm patient. Because we're looking forward to doing a Kung Fu Panda spoof after all since Andrew likes the funny parts and watches Kung Fu Panda. Narrator: Sorry. (Sorry) (Later, With Panda trying to tie his bow) (on) Panda: Darn. (keeps trying) Mrs. Smoochie: Need help? Panda: Yes. Mrs. Smoochie: Okay. Let me adjust your bowtie. (TIE) Mrs. Smoochie: There. That should do it. Panda: Thanks. Gonna be late. Better get going. (Went off) Mrs. Smoochie: And remember your top hat too. Panda: Not all grooms wear top hats. Mrs. Smoochie: Only some do. (Meanwhile) (however) Grinch's Clock Music (Stephen Druschke's Style)Grinch's Clock Music (Stephen Druschke's Style) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NNg1Cy76Ck (Cajun Fox snores) (quietly) (Radio turns on) (and plays Laurel and Hardy - Laughtoons Style) Cajun: What? (Groans) (and snarls at his radio) (Grabs something and throws it at the radio) (BOP) (Radio plays Get a Clue) (to annoy Cajun) (Cajun grabs something else and throwed it at it, WHACK) (BUMP) (Radio plays Thomas the Tank Engine theme song) (to impress Cajun) (Cajun toss another thing at it) (to stop it) (Radio plays Hey Jude) (to anger Cajun) Cajun: Oh you! (BOP) (Radio falls) (and bumps) Cajun: There. (relaxes) Voice: Breaking news today. Cajun: What?! (double takes) Cajun: What news? Voice: Today's the day of Panda and Floral's wedding day. Cajun: WHAT?!?! That's impossible. Voice: And since Panda carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth, the heroes are wishing to do a Kung Fu Panda spoof since they should watch Kung Fu Panda, because Andrew likes 'Oh, my tenders.', because we shouldn't be reminded all the time and promise to do a Kung Fu Panda spoof. (Cajun facepalms) Cajun: Man! (Back with them) (however) Hubba Bubba Kung Fu Panda VBOX7Hubba Bubba Kung Fu Panda VBOX7 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWfC9qfgI6M Jimmy: You like the love couples? You like the weddings? Now you can win a invitation for our hero weddings. PPGs: Yay! Jimmy: Make sure you got the point on what Andrew's think of. Okay? Jimmy: So, Enjoy the wedding in this TV series, The Wedding Love. Eds: Got it. Dwarfs: Wonderful. Panda. I'm here. (smiles happily) Panda: Am I late? Pierre: Nope. Right on time as usual. Rocky: What do you think it is? A rush hour? Andrina: At a time like this? Katrina: Real funny. The Scotsman: Very funny. (Meanwhile) Lionel: Slave in the magic mirror, Come from a farther space, Through wind and darkness, I summon thee. Speak! (Thunderclaps) Let me see my face. Mirror: Anything you see? Lionel: Magic Mirror on the way, Anything happening at all? Mirror: There is. It's something between a panda and a bear. Lionel: Oh yeah? Who are they? Mirror: They're Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie and Floral Rugg. Lionel: Panda. Mirror: Yes. And Floral too. Lionel: A wedding? Darn! Mirror: Oh, don't worry too much. You'll get used to them. They always will get along so easily. (Back with them, Fanfare) Daggett: What's that? Norbert: Do you hear that? Tuck: She's coming. Brad: Here she is. Jenny: Oh look. It's a China moment. (Tiger roars and she pushes it away) Get that tiger out of here. Ren: Sorry. Our mistake. Stimpy: (grins) Okay for that. Cat: Let's continue. (We look back and gasps) Dog: Wow. Panda: Oh my. (whistles) (Floral appears and came forward) (looking pretty) (The Bandits 60's watched this on TV) (and were confused) Paul: Dang it all. John: Yet another wedding to see. Ringo: Eck. I hate it. George: Oh, you'll get used to it. Pete: So what? Dick: There's still more kids coming to join them on spoof travels. Panda: I knew you prettier then that disguise Kuromi was months ago. Floral: I know, right? Because we saved your life. Panda: But shall we now? Floral: With pleasure. Paw: It's far too magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not. (bails and blows) Oh, Sorry. Maw: There. There. No tears. Panda: This is it now. Floral: The moment we've been waiting for. (Jiminy clears throat) Jiminy: So we are gathered for two love interests, Panda and Flora. Both: Yes. Jiminy: Now, can you, Panda, have Floral become your pretty wife? Panda: I certainly can. Always can. Jiminy: And you, Floral, will have Panda become your handsome husband? Floral: Yes. Cause he loves me. Jiminy: Now I pronounce you husband and wife. (They accept it and kissed each other) (together) (We cheered and clapped) (with joy) (Bells ring) (loudly) (Erebus saw this on TV) Erebus: This cannot be! Yet another wedding for me to watch! Guess I'll get used to it! (Panda and Floral place their rings onto each other's fingers) (and shake hands together) (And hugged) (each other) (Mouseysqueaky saw this on TV) Mouseysqueaky: Man! Weddings always come! And more kids always arrive and reside in baby carriers, pouches, and wagons being pulled. (Thinks it's unfair to him) Mouseysqueaky: Wish I had some kids since I want to be married for love. (SNAPSHOT) (their photo is taken) (Song starts) (and plays Home and Away by Mark Williams and Karen Boddington) Owen: There's a calm surrender to the rush of day When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away An enchanted moment, and it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you Aaron: And can you feel the love tonight It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best Chris: There's a time for everyone if they only learn That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn Vilburt: There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours Pecky: And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far Aaron: And can you feel the love tonight How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best Chris: It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best. (Song ends) (and stops) (Then later) (however) (Rancid read the headlines) Rancid: What?! Panda and Floral Rugg married?! (growls) Eddie Squirrel: It's all true, boss. It's really true. (WHACK) Eddie Squirrel: Ow. I had to ask. (Dennis Jackal reads the headlines) Dennis: Shoot! Panda and Floral are married? Because that's twenty five so far and more are coming, lads. Jerry: It's the way it has to be. Joe: And so far more kids are going to be given birth during spoof travels and Squirrel Theater plays. (Aku saw the headlines) Aku: (groans) Oh brother. More members coming to join the heroes on more spoof traveling. And even more weddings and more kids coming. Melman: (read headlines) Well, These bears are now married. Fancy that. Anna: So incredible, darling. And always will be. Panda: That was a beautiful time we had. Floral: Yeah. And always will be. Panda: You know how much I love you? Floral: Loads and loads and tons and tons. (They giggled, Scene ends) (and stops) (Thumbelina Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Weddings